


we fell in love in october

by Nymouria



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: AND DRAMA, AlieaWeek2020, F/M, Gay, M/M, Midorikawa trans female, i hope you like it lol, idk what i am doing, it's fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymouria/pseuds/Nymouria
Summary: Aliea Week by @alieaweek on twitter !!Day 1 : Beach/FashionDay 2 : AU / PetsDay 3 : Sleepover / Free TimeDay 4 : VideoGames / betrayalDay 5 : Past / futureDay 6 : Food / friendsDay 7 : Free prompts
Relationships: Afuro Terumi | Aphrodi/Nagumo Haruya | Burn/Suzuno Fuusuke | Gazel, Kira Hiroto/Midorikawa Ryuuji | Reize, Nagumo Haruya | Burn/Suzuno Fuusuke | Gazel
Kudos: 2





	we fell in love in october

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone !!  
> it's my first text for the aliea week   
> it's a fluff kiramido  
> i hope you like it ! and thanks to @billythepostman for translating my text into English, because I really suck at it

Midorikawa looked at her own reflection in the mirror. She sighted, while running her hand through her hair, that she left untied for once, resting on her shoulders. She was tired, today. She was already tired just by thinking that she will have to live that day.   
  
Because today, because of the orphanage, a beach day has been planed. And, because she was too nice, she said yes, when Tatsuya asked her to come with him - so that he would not be alone. And her crush, Kira, would be here. (Even though, she was still asking herself about why he decided to come, he was spending his life avoiding them.)    
  
There was one thing that she had forgotten, and it was this. Her body, aka, what she hated most. She frowned, daydreaming a body way thinner shaped, way more feminine than hers. But she had to close her eyes, so that rivers would not flood her cheeks. She turned back, lighted up some multicolors leds and hid under her blanket. She had one hour to feel sorry for herself. Then, Hell would open its gate. She knew that she would not be alone - why could not Fuusuke and her exchange their bodies ? She was so scared to show herself in publics. Could she use socks for boobs ?   
  
  
[...]   
  
  
  
“RyuRyu’”   
  
Midorikawa looked up, Tatsuya was bent over her, his flaming red hair dripping salty water. He sat down to her, and throw some sand onto the book she was reading. She mumbled, and glanced at Tatsuya.

“You’re not staying with the others ?   
\- Seeing you alone makes me sad...”   
  
She sighted, put her book away in her backpack and lied down. She was still in t-shirt and short, because she could not put on her wetsuit, just thinking about it made her want to puke.   
  
“Even Suzuno is in the water…”   
  
She turned her back to Tatsuya, so that he would not see all the sadness in her jet-black eyes. He never answered, he just gently ran his finger into her hair. She closed her eyes, and let him rock her - then the Sun started a peaceful song, and she fell asleep, here, on her colorful towel.   
  
[...]   
  
When the night came, everyone of them, even Hitomiko, decided that eating in a MacDonald was cooler than just going home. Midorikawa was still discret, she could not bear the noise, and the whole mass of people around her. All of those strangers could hurt her. She closed her eyes, hiding behind her knees, she was leaning against a stone low wall.   
  
“Do you want to go away for a bit ?”   
  
She was a little surprised when she heard a voice so close to her, she did not waste a single second to look up to the stranger, she even hurt her neck a little. But it was just Kira, with his phone in one hand, the other lost into a pocket of his bomber. He was not smiling, it was just his cold and mocking usual glance. It made Midorikawa frown. Yes, he was nicer since the match against Raimon and his place into Inazuma Japan, he was definitely not a friend to her. And of course, she loved him - badly - but it was not magic, and Kira was still a dick.   
  
She looked down this time, hesitating between answers, but the got up and smiley a bit.   
  
“If it’s okay with you.”   
  
He nodded, and started walking along the promenade. Midorikawa stood still a couple of seconds, before joining him, a little bit lost. She looked to the beach, lost into the night, this oil sea that seemed to go on forever, fading in the horizon. In the end, she could not tell the sky from the see. Kira took off his shoes, to walk into the cold sand, they were not far away from the fast food where the others were eating. He walked all along the beach, Midorikawa followed him, not really sure of where he was going.

Then, Kira stopped, the cold water freezing his feet, his eyes fixing a spot far away.   
  
“Feeling better ?”

Strangly, Midorikawa noded. Because indeed, she was feeling better. The anxiety that was raging in her heart minutes ago was gone, and calm has taken its place. She closed her eyes, and let the sounds of the waves rock her.   
  
It was calm, silent, until Kira started to talk.   
  
“You did not go in the water today.”   
  
Midorikawa looked down, biting her lips.   
  
“I did not feel like it   
-It’s okay to say that you were afraid.”   
  
Midorikawa grinned, sad.   
  
“Do you want to go, now ?”   
  
And then, she suprised herself again, by nodding. Kira took away his short. They were some persons walking by the beach, lovers as well as friends. She started to feel scared, but Kira smiled at her for the first time, and everything got better.   
  
“Nobody will see you.”   
  
Midorikawa nodded, she got closer to Kira, because of the cold. And Kira never let her go. the water was not too deep, their face was not even touched by the water, but Kira kept her close. For her, it was perfect. Comforting. It made her so happy. She closed her eyes, her face leaning on Kira’s shoulder.   
  
“Why are you doing  _ this _   
\- Because I should need a reason ?   
\- We never talk, Kira.”   
  
She felt his smile, and he hugged her, to keep her close to him.   
  
“I just wanted to know why you were looking at me so much.”   
  
Midorikawa frowned. He saw. She thought she was stealth   
  
“Not that I hate being looked at by my crush, I just don’t want to dream too much.”   
  
Midorikawa scoffed, and she let a light laugh go out, under the eyes of Kira, who seemed confused and.. lost.   
  
“Laugh at my face, I wont say anything.”   
  
Midorikawa felt the bitter taste of regret in her mouth, Kira seemed to be back at his cold and cutting, usual, tone. His hands were not holding her anymore, just there, at a few centimeters of her body. She looked down, and trying to pull one of his hair lock, to get him to look at her again.   
  
“I just feel the same.”   
  
Kira frowned, as if he was looking for the sense behind those worlds. Then, he blinked, and a stupid smile was born.   
  
“Can I kiss you ?”   
  
Midorikawa rolled eyes, she was slightly amused now.   
  
“Sorry I don’t kiss on the first date.”   
  
Kira made a deceptive noise, and hid in Midorikawa’s neck.   
  
“I will wait for as long as you want.”   
  
And Midorikawa never felt better than now. She was in love, in the arms of the one she loved, the see around their bodies, in this hug shined by the moon.

Everything was perfect. Tommorow, maybe, they will kiss.


End file.
